Super Starz : Finding The Perfect Heart
by MidnightMoonlitKitten
Summary: InuYasha N the guys are super famous,super popular male singers.A gang of girls calling themselves the 'Jewel Girls' started taking up the attention. One day at a concert for 'GIRLS ONLY' ended marvelously and the two bands have been introduced to each other.Would they fall in love or will another certain band steal the girls away? I suck at this summary.Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY WHATS'UP?! ok I'm done with caps for now :P anywayssss,this is my second EVER fanfic and I hope that you guys'll enjoy it and review,fave ect. (not forcing you!)Flame me if you need to,it'll just show how UN-kind heart y'know?Anyways,thanks for at least giving this fic a chance,really appreciate ,*takes a deep breath*Here we go!**

**~EPISODE 1~**

"InuYasha how is you'r relationship with Kikyo,why did you break up with her?" "Do you like popcorn and movies 'N' stuff?" "Koga,when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" "Sesshomaru,when are and will you EVER smile?" "Miroku, why are you a pervert?"

Lots of reporters questions were heard by the **4 most popular and famous male singers**.

"Guys,lets go to my house,and quick! use the pathway!"

"I'm only gonna do this to get away from the reporters so dont expext me to say thanks,mutt-face"

"Surprise,surprise! You just did,Flea-bag."

"InuYasha,Koga shut up! we have to get away from the reporters and it's no time to argue!"

"Miroku's go unless you want to get kicked in the ass you 3."

"We aint'talking to you,Sesshomaru."

"How delightful"

"COMEON LETS GO! THE REPORTERS ARE CATCHING UP!"

And with that,the 4 singers ran into different directions,InuYasha north with Miroku for some peculiar reason,Sesshomaru West and Kouga going with first all reporters all stopped,bumping into each other and disscussed where the 4 singers could be heading ,unfortunately,they were idiots and couldn't think of where they could've went and left the scene,dissapointed.**Back to the 4 boys,**Many obstacles covered their way but since each one had gone to training with InuYasha's father,InuTaisho,they were always prepared to these kind of hour later,the 4 boys had reached the house,or so rather _'mansion'_ of InuYasha Takashi and Sesshomaru and of course their getting in and settling in,the four boys sat in the living room,each one on a chair,in different positions.(A/N I'll let you guys think about that one)Izayoi looked in to see the 4 boys,or rather guests that she hadnt been expecting onlt to see Sesshomaru,InuYasha and their friends,so she calmed down a little.

"Oh,InuYasha,Sesshomaru,you're home already? I would've thought that you would come at 8:30 as usual it's 6:28."

"The usuals,Reporters,Questions,FanGirls,Ect."

"Of ,would you boys like to eat or drink or anything? A new batch of magazines came by and I wonder'd wether or not would you boys like to read them."

Hearing the word,**FOOD **Koga immediantly scrambled to sit up from his position on his chair and said,

"Is it ok if we could have some pepporoni pizza,Miss?"

Izayoi laughed,everytime Koga and co. came, he would always ask for the same thing,Pepperoni Pizza.

"Of course, just call me Izayoi,Is there anything else would you boys like?"

Miroku piped up.

"Izayoi,I suppose it would'nt be much trouble for a glass of Orange Juice and maybe the magazines that you had included in you'r words?"

Izayoi laughed again, _Miroku could be such a gay boy sometimes... But I suppose that's why most girls like being who he is._She thought.

"The magazines are right behind you're chair, I'll go order the pizza and make the orange by the way,did any of you boys heard that a band of girls are increasing their popularity almost every single day?"

Upon hearing the words '**GIRLS'** Miroku got intrested immediantly.

"What are the girls band named?" Miroku asked innocently.(A/N Innocent my ass)

"The band is called, '_Jewel Girls'_.And if you're intrested in them you should read the should be in most of them.I've already read them all and a total of 24 magazines included them and they have only been created at least 5 or 3 days ago."

After the 4 boys heard Izayoi's description of how fast the '_Jewel Girls' _reputation had increased,they became VERY intrested in the conversation betweent the woman and their friend Miroku.

" Mysteriously,none of the magazines include their names,address or even how they look.I heard that they'll show up at a concert though."

"Mom,when is the concert?" asked InuYasha suddenly.

"I think about on Saturday,which is the day after ..It's sorta a **'GIRLS ONLY'** if you know what I mean InuYasha."

"Um.. Exuse me for interrupting but when is the Pizza and Orange Juise going to arrive?" asked Kouga,Of Course.

"Oh dear! I completely forgot about them! Ok,I'll go and get them right now."

And with that,Izayoi ran into the kitchen to fetch the food.

"So,InuYasha,are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Miroku.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Depends on what you're thinking."The other 2 boys (A/N Sesshomaru and Koga) looked at eachother than at InuYasha and Miroku.  
"Miroku...What are you thinking?" asked the 3 boys at the same time.

"Hehehe... Comeon here.I'll tell ya.."

**~To Be Continued~**

**HEHEHE CLIFFY! Anyways,hope you guys enjoyed. the next episode the boys are gonna meet the '****_Jewel Girls'_****And drama shall probably unfold itself.I cant wait to update this.I'm currently enjoying myself so far...And I'll be more happy if you guys would support me,sorry if any words are missing my computer is being an Ass and wouldn't add the needed words no matter how many times I try to do so., Ciao!**

**-MidnightMoonlitKitten :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~LAST TIME...**_

_"So,InuYasha,are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Miroku._

_InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Depends on what you're thinking."The other 2 boys (A/N Sesshomaru and Koga) looked at eachother than at InuYasha and Miroku._  
_"Miroku...What are you thinking?" asked the 3 boys at the same time._

_"Hehehe... Comeon here.I'll tell ya.."_

_**BACK TO STORY**_

" thats the plan."

It took Miroku at least 30 minutes (A/N HALF AN HOUR!) to finish his so called 'plan'.

"So,whaddya guys think?"

"Hmm... Sneaking in while using potions to turn us into girls isn't quite a bad idea.." Mumbuled Kouga.

"You think so?" Miroku double checked just in case if they were pulling his leg.

"Yeah,if they catch us sneaking in they wouldn't be able to make much of a fuss cause I could always just sue them"

InuYasha grinned,sneaking in places he was forbidden to go to was his favourite hobby.

"Its a risk,but if we want to be the first boys to know the 'mystery girls' true identity,its a bargain."

InuYasha,Kouga and Miroku were rather shocked to see Sesshomaru actually _AGREED_ to Miroku,the most un-smart boy in the band. (A/N Their band name is '_Sapphire Dudes' _sorry for not mentioning earlier!)

"You sure Sesshy? Usually you would be the 'Smart Dude' when we want to do stuff like this"

"Boys! Pizza and Orange Juice is here!"

All the boys looked at the door to see Izayoi holding 3 boxes of Pizza and a **HUGE **jar of Orange ,Miroku and kouga got up to help Izayoi put down the food and drink on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks mom,Miroku take the Orange Juice would ya?"

"Of Course."

"Sesshomaru! You're going to spill the orange juice if you keep kicking the table!"

"Hmph"

"Anyways,mom were going to discuss about something,if you dont mind"

"Ok dear,just make sure to call the maid to clean up the food and drinks when you're done!"

"Alright!"

After a few minuted of making sure Izayoi was gone,InuYasha and the other 3 boys started gobbling up the in the 'little boys' way but sort of.. a little faster sped 8 minutes they had finished all the ,as promised,called te maid to clean up the food and drinks.

"Ok, us to this 'Shop Of Potions' that you mentioned of"

" ,follow me."

**OK... This is not exactly where they meet the girls.I think in Chapter 4 then They Will meet the girls :P  
srry guys! Anyways,hope you enjoy! **

**-Ciao!**

**-MidnightMoonlitKitten**


End file.
